I Know You
by Monsterchild
Summary: An old injury of Cameron's flares up, causing her to feel useless. Not to mention revealing that she fell for a mysterious savior. Rated T to be safe. Sorry, I suck at summaries
1. Hero

I Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I wouldn't mind owning Chase. What? I didn't say anything. Stop looking at me like that!

Chapter 1: Hero

The sixteen-year-old Allison Cameron looked to her left and then to her right before walking across the empty road. She rubbed her bare arms as she began to shiver. It was times like these that made her wish that she had her license.

She wiped away her tears that had been rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't help but replay the night's events in her head.

Allison stood outside her boyfriend, Jason's, house and knocked on the door. "Jason!" She called. "Jason! It's freezing out here! Open up!"

_The door swung open and a girl poked her head out. "Ally! What are you doing here?" The girl said, completely panicked._

"_Jasmine, I could ask you the same thing," Allison told her best friend._

"_Jasmine, babe! C'mon back in!" A male voice yelled from inside._

_Allison looked at her friend with angry eyes. "You and Jason?" She paused as Jasmine replied with a slow nod. "That is the ultimate betrayal! I can't believe you!" She turned around, storming off but she turned back to look at her. "And tell Jason that he can go fuck himself!"_

Upset, cold, and exhausted, Allison forgot to check traffic before crossing another street. She heard a loud honk as a car tried to skid to a stop. Maybe that would teach her to wear black at night.

She laid on the cold pavement as the driver got out of the car and ran over to her. He knelt down next to her and brushed her brown hair out of her face. "Are you okay?" The blonde boy asked with a thick Australian accent. He looked just about her age.

"I think I am," she said, using her hands to push off the ground. "Ow!" She squeaked, grabbed her right arm and falling back to the ground.

"What is it?" The boy replied, looking at her intently.

She couldn't help but notice his intense green eyes. She shook herself away from her thoughts and answered, "My arm, it hurts."

He pulled out a cell phone and dialed 911.

Allison stayed on the ground, listening as he talked to the operator. She didn't know why but with him being there, she felt safe. There was just something about him that clicked in her head.

He went back over to her and helped her off the ground. "I'm sorry but I can't stay," he said, sitting her down on a nearby curb. "If I get into anymore trouble, my dad will kill me."

"Please don't leave me here," she whimpered.

He frowned at her, feeling a small pang of guilt. (AN: Keyword small.) "I can't. I'm sorry but the ambulance should be here sometime soon." He stood up and climbed into the car. As he started the engine, he watched her look at him with sad eyes. Shaking off any bad feelings, he drove off, leaving her alone.

"Cameron…" An Australian voice said to her, a hand slightly shaking her body. "Cameron… Cameron!"

She jolted from her sound sleep as Chase yelled at her. "What?" She hissed, stretching out her arms. She withdrew her right arm and clutched it with her left.

"You okay?" Chase asked.

"Fine…" She lied.

"Alright," he said skeptically. "Well, House needs us."

"Be there in a moment." She waited until Chase left the room before whimpering, "Ow…"

AN: Interesting… So this is my first House fic, go a little easy but still be honest. Anyways, R&R!


	2. Past

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 2: Past

_Damn this hurts…_ Cameron thought as Chase was talking to the patient. _It hasn't hurt like this in ten years…_

"Cameron!" Chase yelled.

"What?" She snapped.

"'Bout time you answered. I've been asking for that syringe for the past minute."

"Sorry." She turned around and filled the syringe with the antibiotic. Her right hand was shaking as she turned back to face Chase.

"What's with you, Cameron?" He asked, seeing her shaking arm.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replied.

"You don't seem like it."

She held out her right arm to give him the syringe. She dropped the syringe and clutched her forearm, letting out a small whimper.

Chase picked up the syringe, injected the antibiotic and said, "We'll be right back." She grabbed onto her left arm and dragged her out of the room. "What is going on?" He shouted.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" She yelled at him. "You are freaking out over nothing!"

He tightened his grip on her and started dragging her down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" She snapped.

"To X-Rays," he replied. "I'm going to see what is really going on with your arm."

"I told you about ten times already, there isn't anything wrong."

"I'm going to see that for myself."

"There's nothing to find."

"I'll be the judge of that."

House walked by them. "Where are you going?"

"To the X-Ray room," Chase said.

"Use protection," House called.

Cameron sat dejectedly with her arm on the X-Ray table. "Chase, do you really think this is necessary?" She asked, standing up.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Chase pushed her back down into the chair. "Obviously it is."

"I'm telling you I'm fine."

He knelt down in front of her so they were face-to-face. "If you're okay, then why won't you let me X-Ray your arm?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought. Now hold still."

"We're just wasting time and money."

"Quiet…" Chase said.

She sat still as he took the X-Ray.

"Alright," she said, standing up. "Now that we're done-"

"Not done," he replied, pushing her back down into the chair.

"Not done?" She repeated, disgruntled.

He sat down next to her. "Have you done something lately that could've injured your arm?"

"I did trip the other day. But it wasn't bad enough to hurt myself."

"Any old injuries that could've affected your arm?"

"I broke my arm ten years ago but that was so long ago."

Chase felt a pang of panic. But there must've been tons of people that broke their arm ten years ago. "I guess we'll have to let the X-Rays decide that."

"I guess so."

AN: Hm, now why would Chase go to all this trouble? You'll have to wait unitl you read it. Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own House, although Chase is on my wishlist…

Chapter 3: Broken

Chase was in the diagnostics lounge doing on of his crosswords when Cameron came in. "Morning Foreman, morning Chase…" She mumbled going towards the counter, a cup of coffee on her mind.

"Morning," Foreman replied.

Chase stood up and walked over to her. He observed her pouring her coffee with her left hand. "Wouldn't it be easier to pour that with your left hand?" He asked smugly.

She shot him an ugly glare. "Do you have a point of being here or are you just being annoying?"

He sighed. "I check your X-Rays."

"Didn't I tell you that my arm was fine?" She said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes you did," he replied, hesitating while a smile formed on her lips. "But you were wrong," he added.

Her smile faded. "What?"

"There's a hairline fracture in your forearm."

She shook her head. "You're making this up. You don't want to be wrong so you're saying that I have a hairline fracture." She turned away to sit down.

Chase followed her. "Cameron, this isn't about competition. It's about the fact that you're hurt. If you don't believe me, see for yourself. The X-rays are on the table."

Cameron slumped down into the couch and grabbed the X-Rays. Pulling them from the package and holding them to the light, she looked back at Chase. "Fine, you were right."

Chase leaned towards her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?"

"You were right."

He stood up. "Now that that's done, let's get that arm into a cast."

She stood and followed him. "You really are a self-involved ass sometimes."

"Whatever you say. I have no reason to provoke you."

"Sure you never have a reason but you always provoke me."

"I need something to keep me busy when we don't have a case or when House isn't on our asses."

She rolled her eyes as he took into a separate room. She sat down on the table as he got out the materials. "It's strange being on the other side of the medical system…"

"Well, you broke your arm before, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I was 16. I wasn't a doctor yet."

He soaked the mold and walked over to her, molding it to her arm. "How'd you break your arm when you were 16?"

She sighed. "Well… It's a long story."

"We have the time."

"I had snuck out of my hou-" She stopped as the door opened and House hobbled in.

"Chase, the patient's seized. Come on," House mumbled.

"I'm busy at the moment, have Foreman help," Chase replied.

"He's busy too. A nurse will finish up with Cameron. Sorry to break up your make-out time."

Chase looked at Cameron before following House.

Cameron entered the diagnostics lounge and sat down next to Chase. "How's the patient?" She asked.

"Just fine," he replied, staring at a crossword, before quickly joting down an answer. He set down his stuff before turning to face her. "So you were about to explain how you broke your arm those many, many years ago."

She glared at him. "Keep in mind we're the same age. But so anyways, I snuck out of my house to g-"

Foreman came into the lounge. "Chase, they need us," he said.

"Fine," he mumbled, standing.

Cameron stood as well. "I can help too."

"No, Cameron," Foreman replied. "Stay here, rest your arm."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it," he said as he and Chase left.

She fell back onto the couch. Her spirits falling as well.

AN: Poor Cameron… Anyways, please R&R!


	4. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 4: Secrets

The three ducklings sat in the diagnostics lounge the next day, with nothing to do. They sent the patient home earlier that morning and now they were caseless.

Chase set down his crossword and looked at Cameron. "So, Cameron, how'd you break your arm when you were 16?" He asked.

"I've been wondering that too," Foreman chimed in.

"Well, I snuck-"

"Oh, story time," House teased entering the lounge.

"Do we have another case?" Cameron asked.

"No, I just want to hear this." He sat down in the nearest chair. "Okay, continue."

"I snuck out of my house one night to go see my boyfriend…"

"Going to have a little fun?" House joked.

"Anyways, when I got there, my best friend answered the door."

"Cat fight!"

"It was midnight or so and I just ran for it. I ran across a street without paying attention."

Chase's heart started thudding harder in his chest.

"I was hit by a car."

"Did you hit it back?" House asked.

"I just laid there on the cold ground while the driver got out. He was some punk kid about my age. Australian, blonde hair, green eyes. Basically a mini version of Chase."

Foreman and House shot a look over at Chase who shrugged.

"He left after he called an ambulance. Said that he would be dead if he got into more trouble. I hated it when he left."

Chase looked over at her. "Why?"

"I felt safe with him. I don't know why. I mean, he had just hit me with his car. Yet, I felt protected with him."

"Cameron, did you happen to like this mysterious savior?" House asked.

"I thought he was kind of cute. But I never saw him again."

_You wanna bet? _Chase thought.

"Yeah…" She stood up. "I'll be right back."

Once she left the room, House and Foreman turned to Chase. "What?" He asked.

"Don't act like we don't know," House replied.

"Don't know what?" Chase asked.

"The fact that you hit Cameron with your car," Foreman said.

"Look, I was 16, I was stupid. It was dark, and she was wearing black."

"You hit her with your car and you ran off?" Foreman questioned.

"Look, I just had my license revoked, I stole my dad's car, and I hit her. I wasn't going to get into trouble because this girl I didn't even know wanted me to stay."

"And people say that I'm a pain in the ass," House added.

"Guys it was so long ago, I'm surprised she even remembers."

"Of course she'd remember," Foreman snapped. "You broke her arm."

"Not to mention that she'd been betrayed by her friend and boyfriend that same night. Don't you just feel like scum?" House asked.

"Like I said, it was an accident."

"At least we know one thing," Foreman noted, "she likes you."

"What?" Chase snapped.

"She liked you when you hit her," House added.

"No, she didn't like me, she liked her mysterious savior."

"It's the same thing," Foreman said.

"But she doesn't know that, now does she?" House told them.

"And it's going to stay that way."

"Whatever you say, Boss," House said sarcastically.

The three became quiet as Cameron entered the room.

"What?" She asked, realizing they were staring at her.

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

AN: Oh the suspense! Anyways, please R&R!


	5. Useless

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 5: Useless

Cameron felt absolutely useless around work. All should could do was help in the diagnosing stage which didn't last long. She couldn't talk to the patients, she couldn't help with procedures. She was paid to sit around and do nothing. But after a long time of working her ass off, no work was hell.

Chase entered the lounge and found Cameron laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "What are you doing, Cameron?" He asked.

"Counting the dots on the ceiling," she replied, numbly.

"I was about to check on the patient, you want to come with me?" He offered.

She sat up straight and looked at him. "What's the point?" She stood and walked over to the counter for coffee.

"The point is to help the sick. You _are _a doctor."

"I mean, what is the point of me coming?" She asked, not bothering to look at him. "I'm injured, I can't do anything."

"It's never stopped House."

"That's different, House is stubborn."

"And you're not?" He paused as she shot a dirty look over her shoulder. "You can still work. You can be another grumpy injured like House."

She wheeled around, anger coursing through her veins. "I can barely tie my own shoes let alone perform an operation! So why don't you just leave me alone to rot in the diagnotsitcs lounge, okay?"

Chase was speechless. "Allison, I didn-"

"You know what? Forget it. I'm going home." She stormed past him and out of the lounge.

House, who had been standing outside of the lounge, watched her as she stomped off and then went into the lounge. "What'd you do to piss off your girlfriend?" He asked.

Ignoring the comment, Chase said, "I showed sympathy."

"Now you see why I never do that," he replied, sitting on the couch.

"She went home."

"Well, go get her."

"What?"

"Rule number one of love, kid, always go after the girl."

"I don't love Cameron."

"Sure you don't. Just go."

Cameron grabbed a can of beer from her fridge, trying to wash down all bad feelings. She tried to pry it open but the can slipped from her arm, crashing on the floor and exploding. "Dammit!" She yelled. She bent down to clean it up, stopping when there was a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" She called. Rushing over to the door, she yanked it open to reveal Chase. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," he replied.

"You couldn't care less. Stop lying."

"House wanted me to come check if you were okay."

"Now I know you're lying."

"You just seemed mad. I wanted to know why."

She gestured for him to enter and stepped back.

He wandered into the kitchen, spying the spilt beer. "Having issues?" He asked.

"You want to know why I was so angry?" She replied.

He turned to look at her. "That's why I came, isn't it?"

"I don't know why you're here but I know why I'm mad."

"Then why?"

"You are acting like this thing is nothing, like it's something that can just be fixed in one day. The difference between me and House is that he can still use his leg. I can't use my arm." She pointed to the kitchen floor. "I can't even open a can of beer. I'm completely and utterly useless. And the fact that you don't even realize it hurts."

Chase looked up at her. He could see that she had just poured her heart out to him.

"You got what you wanted, now go."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're still mad."

"What do you want from me, Robert?" She snapped. "Do you want me to tell you that I'm going to be okay? That I'll be Mary Sunshine when I come to work tomorrow? You're only fooling yourself." She held open the door, indicating that he was supposed to leave.

"If you want me to go, then I'll go."

"Go."

He nodded and walked out of the room, Cameron shutting the door behind him.

AN: Hm… I wonder what all that was about… Anyways, please R&R!


	6. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 6: Discovery

Cameron sat on the couch in the lounge and sipped her coffee exhaustingly. With lack of sleep from the night before, she was in no mood to put up with Chase or House. But she didn't have a choice.

House hobbled into the lobby and went for the coffee. "Morning, Cameron," he said cheerfully. He smiled as she shot him an ugly glare. "Not Mary Sunshine this morning? What a shame." He limped over to the couch and sat next to her. "Where's my other ducklings?"

"I don't know where Foreman is but Chase came in an hour ago and then ran off, muttering something about the patient. I think he's avoiding me."

"Why should he? He only broke your arm."

"What are you talking about?"

"You aren't as dense as the others seem to think."

"Was that almost a compliment?"

"You said it yourself. You're savior was a mini Chase. It's because it was Chase."

"It can't be, that would just be too bizarre."

"The whole world is bizarre. Stranger things have happened."

"You're being crazier than usual. Maybe you should go home."

"Just listen. Chase explained all of this to us. He had his license revoked and he stole his father's car. If he got into an accident, he'd be in serious trouble."

"I don't believe a word of this. Are you just doing this to make fun of me? Because I told you that I liked my savior and now you want me to think that it's been Chase all along? Cause it's not going to work."

"As fun as that would be, I'm not doing that."

"How can I trust you? You're…. House."

"Nice way of putting it."

"But I still don't believe it."

Foreman came into the room unsuspectingly.

"Just ask Foreman."

"What?" Foreman asked, looking up at them.

"Tell Cameron that Chase was the one that broke her arm."

"House, didn't we tell Chase that we weren't going to tell Cameron?"

House shrugged. "Must've slipped my mind."

"So, it's true?" Cameron asked. "Chase was the kid that hurt me?"

"Didn't you see him when you were telling how you broke your arm?" Foreman replied.

"He looked like a cat that just swallowed a canary," House added.

"I can't believe that I didn't realize…"

"We're all fools in love," House replied.

"What?" She snapped.

"Don't deny it," Foreman said.

"Deny what?"

"That Chase is your perfect guy," House answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What makes you think that?"

"You liked the guy who saved you which is Chase," Foreman explained.

"But I didn't know that."

"You can't tell us that when you first met Chase that your mind didn't instantly go back to that kid who saved you," House replied.

"Maybe it did."

"And you can't tell us that you haven't always subconsciously known that you've liked Chase," Foreman added.

She looked at both of them. "None of this, I repeat none of this, leaves this room, you got it?"

"I won't say anything," Foreman agreed.

"I'll take it to my grave," House said.

She shot him a serious look.

"What?" He asked.

"I swear, House, you tell anyone, especially Chase, your grave will be a lot sooner than you think."

"Oh, fiesty," House dead-panned.

"I'm going home," she said, rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

Foreman turned to House. "When are you going to tell Chase?"

House looked at him, faking an appauld look. "Me? Tell Chase? Probably tomorrow."

"That's what I thought."

AN: House is evil. Anyways, please R&R!


	7. Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 7: Mistake

Cameron watched as Foreman dismissed the patient and came into the diagnostics lounge. "Case finished already?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied, sitting on the couch.

"Where's Chase?"

"He went home hours ago," Foreman answered, looking at her with a surprised look. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well, yeah, he left."

She stood up and headed towards the door. She looked back at Foreman. "Tell House that I went home early." She turned around and ran straight into House.

"Tell him yourself," House answered. "Going to tell Chase you love him?"

"No," she snapped.

"Yes, you are," he insisted.

"Just let me go," she snapped.

"Fine, make sure that you call me and spill all the details," he said in a girlish voice, giving a small hand wave.

"Whatever." She pushed her way past him and into the elevator.

"Just a minute!" Chase called as there was a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal Cameron. "Cameron, what're you do-"

She pressed her lips against his, pushing him backwards. Her hands snaked around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"What are you doing?" He panted.

"No talking," she insisted, breathing heavily and pulling him back into a kiss.

An hour later, Cameron sat up on the edge of his bed. She pulled on her shirt and yanked her jeans on. She looked over at Chase who was pulling on his jeans. He followed her out to the front door.

"What was that about?" He asked her.

"Nothing," she replied, knowing in her heart that she was lying. "We've been through this before. It can't work. But it didn't suck. It was just another mistake."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I wanted to feel needed." She opened the door and left, leaving Chase stunned.

Chase came into the lounge the next day, confused.

"How'd it feel?" House asked, not bothering to glance up from his paper.

"What?" Chase replied, surprised.

"Getting hit by that bus. At least that looks like what happened."

Chase sat next to him. "I'm just a little confused."

"I'd say a lot confused by the look of it."

"It has to do with Cameron."

"Secrets revealed or something?"

"It wasn't even that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what?"

"We slept together… again."

"Hmm… I wonder if that has anything to do with… No, probably not."

"With what?" Chase asked, intrigued.

"The fact that she knows you hit her with your car when you were 16."

"What?" He snapped.

"See I had a feeling you'd get all snappy like this."

"How'd she find out?"

"Must've slipped out."

"How'd she react?"

"First she was in denial. Then she accepted it. And then she admitted that she felt something for you, not just as her mysterious savior but as Robert Chase."

"So you think that's what that was about last night?"

"Most likely."

"Oh god…" He mumbled.

"What?" Cameron asked as she entered the lounge.

"Nothing," Chase replied, numbly.

AN: Okay, so Chase knows that Cameron knows. But she doesn't know that he knows that she knows. Oh, what a tangled web we weave. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please R&R!


	8. Tangled

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 8: Tangled

Chase sat on the couch engrossed in his crossword as Cameron came into the lounge. As she went over to the counter for coffee, he set down the crossword and stood. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She jumped at his touch but didn't move away. She continued preparing her coffee as he put his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "I've missed you." She shivered at his warm breath against her skin, but ignored him.

She turned around, still in his arms, and tried to push past him. Chase's grip tightened, refusing to let her go. "What, Chase?" She asked. "What do you want?"

"You," he replied, pulling her body against his.

She rolled her eyes and tried to push away with her good arm. "Stop messing around. We've been through this before. It won't work."

"I don't care what we've said before. I just want to focus on the now."

She nodded. "Okay, let's focus on the now. Don't you have work to do?"

He shook his head. "Nope, there are no cases right now."

"Why can't you leave me alone?" She asked desperately. "I already feel horrible about myself right now, I don't need you here messing with my mind."

His arms fell from her waist, unsure of what to say.

She pushed past him, leaving her coffee and headed out the door.

Thinking before he acted, he turned around and followed her. "I'm not messing with your mind you know."

She shot a look to him as she continued walking. "Chase, leave me alone."

He sped up so he was right next to her. "What if I don't want to?"

She stopped outside of a door, her hand resting on it. "Then I'll have to go somewhere that you can't follow." She pushed the door open, entering and letting it slam in his face, the word "Women's" right in his vision.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and entered the women's bathroom.

Cameron was bent over the sink, splashing water into her face. "Okay," she muttered to herself, "he's just messing with your mind. This will all pass when I get back out there. It'll be okay." She had yet to realize that Chase was standing right there.

Drying off her face, Cameron stood up, catching Chase in her sight. She let out a scream, her hand flying to her mouth to stifle it. Dropping her hand, she said, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I want to talk to you," he replied. "But you can't keep running away from me bcause you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" She snapped. "I'm just sick of you playing this stupid game! N You think it's funny to messing around with my mind? Well it's not! I'm already in enough pain, I don't need you adding to it!"

Chase looked down at her. He could see the disbelief in her eyes. "I love you, Allison…" He continued before she could say anything. "I know that you're afraid because you loved that mysetrious savior and he let you down. I know that you loved your husband but he's gone now."

"You're wrong!" She yelled, finally feeling like she was able to speak. "I didn't love that mysterious savior! I was upset because I just found my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend. I could've fallen for anybody!" Chase tried to open his mouth to speak but Cameron continued. "I didn't love him and I don't love you!"

Chase nodded before leaving the bathroom.

Cameron felt sick to her stomach, her head was spinning. She ran into the nearest stall and held her hair back as she vomitted.

Chase went into the diagnostics lounge an hour later and found Foreman sitting in there, drinking his coffee. "Hey, Foreman," he said calmly. "Have you seen Cameron?"

"Um, kinda. One of the nurses found her vomitting in the bathroom and sent her home."

"Oh…" He sat down next to Foreman on the couch, immersing himself in a crossword.

Cameron lay, dazed, on her couch. She hadn't really moved from that spot in three days. She hadn't really eaten either, she still felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't talk to anyone besides the nurses since she went home.

The front room was completely dark. All the lights were off and the blinds were shut. There was nothing that even gave off a little light. She just stared into the darkness.

There had been something about her conversation with Chase the other day. It made her feel sick. It wasn't so much that she was physically sick but that her mind had been twisted into making herself _feel _sick.

She cringed as there was a sharp knock on her door. She pulled the blanket over her head, trying to ignore the knocking. But whoever was on the other side of the door wasn't giving up.

"Go away!" She finally yelled.

But they still knocked.

"Leave me alone!" She snapped.

More knocking.

She threw the covers off and stumbled over to the door. She yanked it open and yelled, "Leave me to-" Her voice faultered as she saw Chase in her doorway. "- rot in peace," she finished quietly.

AN: What's going on with them? I wonder… I'm not even sure I know. JK. Anyways, please R&R!


	9. Vulnerable

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 9: Vulnerable

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked, as she motioned him inside.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Chase replied, following her in and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm fine," she whined, laying back down and pulling the blanket over her head.

"Why don't I turn on some lights?" He asked, heading towards the lightswitch.

"No lights!" She shouted, a hand flying from under the blanket.

"Yeah, you're fine," he replied, sitting on the edge of the couch, the lights still off.

"I just don't feel good," she mumbled.

"You felt fine three days ago."

"No, I didn't. I feel lightheaded and sick to my stomach."

Panic struck him. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

At that, the covers came off of her head. "No! Are you mad?"

"Just asking. When you say you're sick to your stomach, that kind of goes off in my head."

She pulled the covers back over her head. "I'm just sick. A cold or something."

"You sure that's it?"

The covers came off again. "Yes."

He sighed. "You weren't sick three days ago. Not until after we talked. Does this have something to do with that?"

The covers pulled over her head once again. "No…"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

He looked around the apartment. "For someone who has been home for three days, you sure haven't made a mess."

"I haven't eaten. Haven't been hungry."

"Or you mean, you didn't want to eat."

"No…"

"What is going on with you?"

"I'm sick."

"Maybe you think you're sick. Maybe it's all in your head."

"I don't th-"

"You think you just don't want to see me and so your mind has twisted into thinking you're sick?"

"No…"

"'Cause I think that's what's happening."

"Why don't you go back to work and leave me alone?"

"Because I want to make sure you're okay."

There was no voice from under the covers.

"Cameron?" He paused as there was no response. "Allison?"

There was still no response.

His hands lingered to the top of the blanket, hoping to remove it to see her face.

"Just leave, Robert…"

He pulled his hands back and stood up. He slowly backed away from the couch, leaving the apartment.

House stood by the counter, staring at nothing in particular as Chase entered the lounge. "How's Cameron?" He asked him.

"You don't really care," Chase replied.

"I know but I'm told I should always say that for legal reasons."

"Well, Cameron is laying on her couch in the dark and hasn't eaten in three days."

"Hmmm. I need her back here. I'm tired of staring at you and Foreman."

"If you want her back here, go get her yourself. She won't listen to me."

House thought for a moment, before grabbing his cane and hobbling out the door.

Absolutely shocked, Chase stood up and ran after him. "You're joking, right? You're not really going to her house to get her, are you?"

"You did, didn't you?" House responded. "What's so different about me?"

"I actually care about her."

"Or so you say."

"Whatever, but if you're going to her house, then I'm coming too."

House stopped and looked back at him. "Okay but since that's the case, we're taking your car. Having you on the back of my bike isn't quite the same as having Cameron on my bike."

AN: Hm, it's beginning to get interesting. Anyways, please R&R!


	10. House

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 10: House

"Go Away!" Cameron shouted as there was a knock on the door once again. There was more knocking. "Chase, leave me alone!" She yelled.

Outside of the door, House looked over to Chase. "You seem to have made an impression," he said.

"The door's unlocked I think," Chase replied, ignoring the comment.

House opened the door, entering the dark apartment. "Welcome to Vampira's lair." He flicked on the light, causing Cameron to squirm underneath the blanket.

"Go away, Chase," she muttered.

House grabbed onto the top of the blanket, pulling it away as fast as he could.

Cameron shot up, surprised at the sudden cold, and focused on House. "House! What are you doing here?"

"Getting you back to work," he replied.

"I don't feel good," she stated, laying back down and curling up.

"And I have a bum leg. Get up."

"I swear, House, one of these days I'm going to kill you."

"But until then, I'm still in charge. Now get up."

She looked up at him. "You maybe in charge at the hospital but in my house, I'm in charge."

House sighed, looking back at Chase. "Chase, pick her up."

Both Cameron and Chase shot him a surprised look. "What?" He asked.

"You heard me. Pick her up. We're going to clean her up whether she likes it or not."

Chase walked over to her and leaned down to pick her up.

She pressed a hand to his chest, trying to keep him back. "I swear, Chase, if you pick me up I will scream bloody murder."

Ignoring her, Chase scooped her into his arms, a hand covering her mouth as she began to scream. "House, Chase, if you don't leave me alone, I'll claim sexual harassment!" She yelled out, muffled by Chase's hand.

House laughed. "That's funny, considering you already slept with Chase, twice."

She let out a growl, squirming in Chase's arms, attempting to escape.

House nodded to Chase and gestured his cane to the bathroom. "Go on," he insisted, "I'm not the one that's forcing her to shower."

Chase readjusted her in his arms which made her struggle more. "House, this was your idea. Shouldn't you being doing that?"

"No way," House responded.

"Thanks for making me feel repulsive guys," Cameron added, giving up the struggle. Chase's grip on her was too good.

"You haven't showered in days," Chase replied.

"But you've already slept with her," House retaliated. "It's only fitting that you're the one that helps her."

"Fine." Readjusting her again, he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower head. As soon as he set her down, she ran towards the door. He slammed it shut and pushed her back. "Look, Ally, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your decision."

Cameron looked back up at him. "Why can't you and House just let me be?" She asked. "Leave me alone for a few days and let me think things over. It's not like you need me at work."

"I take that as the hard way." He took a few steps towards her, a hand grabbing onto her waist, the other pulling off her tank top. He covered her cast with a plastic bag that was on the counter. He paused. "You want to finish undressing and take a shower or do you need me to do it for you?"

She avoided eye contact. "I can do it."

"Alright." He turned around and reached for the door when Cameorn spoke up.

"What you said had really freaked me out," she said.

He looked back at her. "About what?"

"Saying that you loved me."

"I know."

"I just didn't know how to react. I haven't felt anything for anyone besides House since my husband died. And the thought of that scares me."

"I get it, Allison."

"No, you don't." Tears were starting to well in her eyes. "I can barely take care of myself, let alone be in a serious relationship."

"I don't want to deal with this right now, Cameron." He opened the door and left.

House had made himself comfy on the couch, watching General Hospital. "She in the shower?" He asked, mindlessly.

"As far as I know." He slumped down next to House.

An hour later, Chase said, "I think she's been in there too long."

"Wow, you think?" House replied.

"I'm going to go check on her." Chase stood up and went over to the bathroom door, knocking. "Cameron, you okay?"

There was no answer.

"Cameron?" He repeated.

Still no answer.

He pushed the door open, stepping into the bathroom and onto the wet floor.

The floor was covered with water overflowing from the bathtub.

Drawing back the shower curtain, he found Cameron floating in the tub, face down.

AN: Cameron! Anyways, please R&R!


	11. Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 11: Hospital

Cameron's eyes opened slowly. Her eyes took in the view around them. She was in a hospital room.

Foreman came into the room, carrying a clipboard. "You're awake," he said, looking up.

"What happened?" She asked, groggily.

"You tried to drown yourself in your bathtub. Thank God Chase and House were there."

She sighed. "Where is Chase?"

"He's with House in the diagnostics lounge. He thinks that it would be conflicting intrests if he was dealing with you."

"Can I see him?"

Foreman shook his head. "He doesn't want to see you."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Why?"

"He said, and I quote, 'I don't want to deal with someone so unstable that they try to kill themselves.' End quote."

Cameron pulled her knees up towards her, pain coursing through her veins. Swinging her legs over the edge, she stood, clutching onto the nearest thing to her.

"Cameron, sit down!" Foreman insisted.

"I have to talk to Chase!" She continued towards the door, her legs weakening with every step.

"No, what you need to do is sit down."

As she took another step, her leg crumbled beneath her. Luckily, Foreman got ahold of her before she hit the floor.

He helped her up and laid her back down on her bed. "Don't try that again or I will restrain you," he said.

"Whatever," she muttered. She turned onto her side, pulled the blankets over her body and curled up as if she was trying to keep warm.

Foreman went into the lounge, somewhat disturbed by Cameron being his patient. House was watching an episode of General Hospital and Chase was involved in one of his crosswords. Foreman sat down next Chase, silent.

"She's awake," Foreman stated, breaking the silence.

Chase looked up at him before going back to his crossword. "How's she doing?" He asked, plainly.

"She wanted to see you."

"Did you tell her that I don't want to deal with her?"

"Yeah, and she didn't take it well." He paused as Chase nodded for him to go on. "She tried to get up and come here. She could've really hurt herself."

"Her fault."

"She's your friend! And you don't even care that she nearly died?"

"Because she tried to kill herself!"

"It doesn't matter! She's obviously vulnerable right now and you can make her feel better if you just see her!"

"I can't deal with her!"

House's cane slapped the couch between Chase and Foreman. "Ding, ding, ding! End of round one! When will this little lover's spat end because I'm getting bored."

Foreman stood. "Doesn't matter, I'm going to go check on her."

"I'll go too," House said, following him out of the lounge.

Cameron looked up as the door slid open. "It's just you," she muttered disappointedly at the sight of Foreman and House.

"Hey, you're hurting my feelings," House whined.

"You have feelings?" Foreman asked.

"Well, no, just thought it was a good thing to say," he replied.

"Where's Chase?" Cameorn asked.

Foreman looked at her. "He still doesn't want to see you."

Cameron once again swung her legs over the side and stood. "I take it he's in the lounge."

"Doesn't matter, Cameron," Foreman insisted. "You're not going anywhere."

"Like hell I'm not!" She screamed. She slowly walked towards the door.

Foreman's arms latched around her abdomen, trying to pull her back to her bed.

"Put me down!" She screeched, kicking as hard as she could.

"House, a little help!" He yelled.

House grabbed a syringe from a nearby tray , took off the cap. He walked up to them slowly, trying not to get kicked. "Hold her still!"

"I'm trying!"

"Let me go, Foreman!" She continued screaming.

The door slid open once again and Chase entered this time. "What the hell is going on?"

"Trying to sedate your girlfriend," House snapped.

Finally, Foreman gained control, giving House a chance to inject her with the sedative.

"Chase!" She yelled, tiring out. "Why don't you stop refering to the mysterious savior as a separate person and step up to your past?" Her body slumped over as she passed out.

Foreman laid her unconcious form on the bed and shot Chase a dirty look. "Happy now?" He snapped.

AN: Poor Cameron. Anyways, please R&R!


	12. Restrained

Disclaimer:I don't own House.

Chapter 12: Restrained

This time when Cameron woke up, it seemed very different. The room was quiet, no one was there.

She couldn't move her arms or legs. Her head turned to the right, seeing that she was locked in restraints. "Great," she muttered. Even though she knew that it would do no good, she pulled her arms and kicked her legs trying to get free.

"You know, that's not good for the restraints," a familiar Australian voice called from the doorway.

She stopped struggling and looked up. Chase was leaning against the glass door, arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't give a damn about the restraints," she replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to deal with an unstable person."

Chase sighed, coming farther into the room. "I was upset. I found a girl, that I care for deeply, floating face down in her bathtub. At first I was upset, worried if she'd make it through. But once I knew she was going to be okay, I became angry, wondering what in the world she was thinking. So I said things that I didn't mean, and I want her to know that I'm sorry."

Tears were coming from Cameron's eyes. Chase sat down on the edge of her bed, a hand reaching out to wipe away the tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he said.

She smiled. "What about the mysterious savior?"

"I'm finally able to face him. And now that I think of it, he's not that bad of a looking guy."

She laughed. "If you say so."

He narrowed his eyes before a serious look fell on his face. "And no more suicide attempts, right?"

She shrugged. "There's something you should know about that."

"What is it?" He asked, softly.

"It wasn't a suicide attempt."

His heart started beating faster. "What happened?"

"I fainted and fell in. I wasn't trying to drown."

Chase felt his heart stop for a moment. He leaned down and hugged her as tightly as he could. "This would be better if you could hug me back." He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the restraints.

Cameron sat up and gave him a hug. "I don't know what's going on," she whimpered, fear entering her voice.

Chase's hand slid up and down on her back, trying to comfort the scared woman in his arms. "Everything will fine, I promise you," he whispered to her, making her arms tighten around him.

"What's going on here?" An angry voice called from the doorway.

Chase and Cameron pulled away from each other and saw Foreman standing in the doorway. "What's the matter?" Chase asked, an arm still holding her protectively.

Foreman came farther into the room, snatching the key from Chase. "You released her from her restraints?"

"She's fine!" Chase snapped, standing up, releasing her.

"She's unstable, Chase! And you're letting your personal feelings get in the way!"

"She's not unstable! Just listen to her!"

"You can't let your personal life affect your decisions! She was locked up for a reason!"

"For the wrong reason!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I've talked to her! She's not unstable!"

Foreman glared before walking over to Cameron. He latched onto one of her wrists and locked it again.

"Stop!" She cried, beginning to struggle.

"Foreman! Listen to me!" Chase pleaded. "She's not unstable!"

"Security!" Foreman called.

Two security guards came into the room. "Yes?" One asked.

"Remove Dr. Chase from the room please," he replied, struggling to lock up Cameron.

"Yes, Sir," the other security guard said. They each grabbed onto one of Chase's arms, pulling him from the room.

"Chase!" Cameron screamed. "Don't go!" She began kicking harder in protest to Chase's absence. "Foreman! What's wrong with you?"

"The question is what's wrong with you, Cameron!" He looked behind him and yelled, "I need a nurse in here!"

A nurse ran into the room, grabbing a syringe from a tray. With him pinning Cameron to the bed, the nurse injected the sedative into Cameron's arm, rendering her unconcious. Foreman finished locking her up before meeting Chase in the hallway.

"Why'd you do that?" Chase snapped.

"She was unstable and you weren't thinking clearly!" Foreman shouted.

"She's not unstable! She's sick!"

AN: Things are heating up. Thanks for the reviews! Please R&R!


	13. Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 13: Dream

Cameron's eyes fluttered open and noticed she was in her own apartment. Glancing down at her arm, she realized that there was no cast, there were no restraints. She sat up and looked around. Everything was in it's proper place.

Was it all a dream? Everything? The cast, the fainting, the breakdowns? Everything that happened with Chase? Was any of it real?

What about that thing with Jason and Jasmine? And the 16 year old Chase? Had that really happened? Well, yeah, it had… She was sure of that much.

She got out of bed and looked around her apartment. This was just so weird… What a dream…

She looked down at her watch. Oh, shit, she was going to be late for work…

H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.

House walked into the lounge and said, "Good morning, my minions." He walked directly to the coffee and poured himself a cup. "We have a new patient. Cameron, I need you to ta-" He finally turned around and noticed that there was no Cameron. Looking at the guys in annoyance, he asked, "Where is she?"

Chase shook his head. "How would I know?"

The door swung open and Cameron rushed in. "Sorry, I'm late," she said, breathlessly.

House stared at her, as if trying to analyze her. "MRI, now."

"Right," she said shortly before leaving the lounge.

He looked to Chase and jutted his head toward the door that Cameron had just let through. "Go with her," he instructed.

Chase gave Foreman a confused look but got up and left the lounge as well.

Foreman cocked his head to the side and stared at House in confusion. "What was that about?"

House said with his faux sincerity, "I just want to see those two crazy kids get together."

H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.

"Cameron, wait up," Chase called as he ran to catch up with her.

Cameron looked up at him as he came up beside her. "Uh… Hi?" she said, a little confused.

"House wanted me to come too," he explained.

She nodded and just looked straight ahead of her. Suddenly, a grin spread across her face and a giggle escaped her throat.

He furrowed his brow at her. "What's so funny?"

She looked up at him. "Why did you run away from that car accident when you were 16?"

His eyes widened in shock. "How did you know about that?" he asked.

A devious grin washed over her face. "I have my ways…" Then, leaving Chase stupefied, she walked away.

AN: Hey, sorry that it's been so long but I had trouble writing. And I know that I just totally changed the direction of this fic by making practically all of it a dream but I had written myself into a corner with that idea. Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
